Fighting the ranger
by Cold secrets
Summary: Takes place right after the battle of Helios One.


A/N: This is supposed to be a month or two after the Brotherhood lost Helios One. Either from Veronica or Elder McNamara, can't remember which, said after the battle the bunker locked people out. This is the story of one of those Knights.

Hiding four miles down the road from where you just lost at least sixty people and had an elder disappear really sucks ass. What makes it worse is when the servos in the left ankle of your power armor decide to take an armor piercing 5.56 round from a NCR rifle and break.

"Pass me the torch please."

"Will the servo's line not seal completely still"

The scribe groaned.

"At this rate we're going to have to scarp the armor."

"Hell no, I am not crossing this god forsaken desert without power armor."

"Fine, if it doesn't seal, we're leaving you here."

Ignoring the comment, I placed a small chunk of scrap metal up to the busted line and held the fission powered torch to it. The metal melted under the heat and filled the crack in the line.

I glared up at the two scribes and a young paladin.

"I want you three to leave go straight to Hidden Valley, not to the 188, not Vegas, straight to the Bunker. Okay?"

"Sir, what the hell are you going to do if you're not coming with us?"

The young paladin sounded worried even through his helmet.

I looked at the cooling metal alloys on the line, no cracks. I moved my ankle, and nothing happened, no sprays of liquid, no bursts of line. The seal was as perfect as it was going to be with a patch job.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood back up and said to the paladin.

"Kid, I'm going to work east and look for other chapters, I heard about one on the east coast in the remains of D.C. Go work with them instead of crazy old Elijah or scaredy cat McNamara"

I could hear the sounds of NCR troopers over the hill we were behind, they were searching for us.

"All right you three, I'll cover you so you can get across and into the dry lake and towards Scorpion gulch."

I pulled some holo tags out of a small bag on the stock of my gauss rifle and gave them to the paladin.

"These tags belong to my unit; give them to the elder when you get back. Now get over there and run like you have a pissed off giant pissed death claw chasing you when I give the signal, all right."

My three fellow Brotherhood members walked slowly towards the end of the hill and put themselves into running stances. The paladin turned around at the last minute and threw his laser rifle at me along with a few micro fusion cells and nodded. I nodded back in a simple thank you.

I moved crouched up the hill where the ten NCR troopers were taking a break from their patrol. I aimed at the ground in the center of the group and counted down to myself

"_3," _

They had a ranger vet with them and he had that dam helmet with night vision on em.

"_2"_

I started to squeeze the trigger when the vet looked up and stared straight at me.

"_1" _

I pulled the trigger and a single supercharged two millimeter round flew down the barrel at more than five times the speed of sound, propelled by super powered magnets. When it hit the ground in the center of the loose circle, the shock wave threw the ranger vet and the troopers to the broken asphalt and into the sand and dust. The two scribes and the paladin took off at a full sprint across in the empty desert and into the night.

The ranger was first back on his feet.

I flipped my gauss rifle onto my back and slung the laser rifle across my chest and took off in the direction of the Hoover Dam, hoping to cut across the lightly guarded bridge a quarter mile down river. The ranger was following me and I knew it.

A bullet glanced off the side of my helmet and I tried to speed up, not daring to turn and shoot at this guy.

A/N: This was just random inspiration after hanging with the BoS too much in New Vegas. There's going to be a follow up chapter to just wrap things up and maybe a series with guy once I give me a name, bio etc….

And for everyone who reviews, they get internet cookies.


End file.
